


You make me live

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frankie accidentally set the Aquamaniac on fire, he didn`t know, who John really is. Some time after meeting the whole A-team he starts to see Hannibal more as just a friend. And Face doesn`t like it even a bit...<br/>*- means inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There`s something in Aquamaniac

Frankie Santana was doomed- he had somehow managed to set John in his Aquamaniac costume on fire and because of this the man was in hospital. Cutting him out from the costume was pain in ass, but now he was also injured. And also the costume was totally ruined. John said, that he hates hospitals, but there was no other way to help him.  
"I`m so sorry, John," Santana felt himself ashamed infront of this strong man. "Usually I don`t fail like this."  
"Well, there`s always the first time for everything, boy," John was sitting in hospital`s bed with bandaged shoulder "and that means, we can`t go to studio for at least one week. My friends won`t be happy to hear it."  
Frankie was standing in the middle of John`s hospital room, totally panicking. He felt responsible because of what had happened on the movie-set and it could be the end of his career even before it had even begun. Also he had put the life of another person in danger. "Can I help you somehow?" he asked quietly.  
"Well, only my shoulder is burned, so I`m not handycapped and can move on my own feet," snapped John. He was more worried than angry. "I have to get out of here..."  
"I don`t know, John...the doctor told you to stay here until you`re fully recovered."  
"Just do as I say and help me to leave this place." He stood up and grabbed his jeans. "But first I have to call my friends and tell them where I`m going to meet them."  
Just on the moment when John was going to open the door to the corridor, someone grabbed it from the outside. On the doorway was standing a tall, blonde, tanned man with deep blue eyes, behind him a brown guy who was probably wearing tons of gold and a youngster with a cap and weird look in his eyes. Frankie blinked surprised... he had seen these men from somewhere. If he just could remember...  
"Hannibal, you okay?" Tanned man looked concernedly at the older man. John smiled his most beautiful smile, Frankie had ever seen.  
"Face, Murdock, B.A. how did you get here so fast, guys?" He was trying to get dressed, but Templeton wanted to check his injury. "I`m almost okay, thank you."  
Frankie`s eyes widened "Wait... I know you guys! You are the A-team! " He turned to Hannibal." and you... you`re John Hannibal Smith!"  
"Who`s this lowlife?" growled B.A. "He might get us into danger!"  
"Guys, meet Frankie Santana, the boy who blew the Aquamaniac up." smiled Hannibal "He lost his job because of me and now I have to do something about it."  
Face looked to the corridor "I hope we had no tail. Decker`s after us."  
Hannibal walked to the window, then opened it. "The fire ladder is here, so let`s leave this nice hospital unnoticed." First Face, then Murdock and B.A. climbed down.  
"What about me?" asked Frankie "I have no job and nowhere to go...and I`ve helped fugitives to run free."  
Hannibal, one leg outside of the window- the other on the floor, looked doubtfully at the young latino. "Damn it, kid. You have to stick with us, until you got new job."  
"Hannibal, come on!" yelled Face on the street "We don`t have much time!" B.A. was already in van, Murdock on the backseat. " I hear the sirens, Bossman..."  
Hannibal started to climb down and then saw Santana`s worried eyes. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" the boy with the pigtail did, as he was told.  
Face sighed, when he saw Frankie following Hannibal to the van. This guy was troublemaker, he just knew it somehow... The way he looked at Hannibal, when he thought that nobody saw him... Maybe Face was being just paranoid, but he still didn`t like Frankie Santana. But right now the team had other problems- first they had to get rid of Decker and his cops. B.A. drove like madman and soon the air was clear, no sirens closing.  
"Man, this is crazy" Santana was grabbing his seat tightly and his eyes were closed "I think I`m gonna throw up..."  
"Not inside of my van !!" BA. made a nervous sound "Get out, if you wanna puke!"  
Frankie clomped out and fell to his knees, he was really feeling bad. "Seriously, don`t drive like this..."  
"My van, I drive as fast as I need!" Hannibal put his gloved hand on B.A`s shoulder "Come on, big guy, don`t be like this."  
"But he set you on fire, Bossman!"  
"It was an accident, I already told you..." Hannibal flinched from pain, when B.A. touched his shoulder "I can stand the pain..."  
"I said, I`m sorry..." Frankie sat next to the van, scratching his forehead. "I didn`t wanna blow your Boss up... It`s just, that I`m kinda ham-handed."  
Hannibal said nothing, he was too tired to argue with anyone. All he needed, was a safe place, where everyone could hide and relax for a while. Luckily Face had rented a house close to industrial estates. The house was just big enough for five men to live there.  
"How`s your shoulder?" Frankie was feeling very guilty and wanted to do something for Hannibal to get at least some forgiveness.  
"Not so good. Can you check it?" he muttered, and shook his head, then looked at the young man. Getting up from the table, Frankie walked over to Hannibal and motioned him to turn around. He gave him bemused look before complying. Hesitantly, Frankie reached up and placed his hands on Hannibal`s shoulders. "You`re so tense here, John." Hannibal tensed briefly, relaxed and allowed the contact. A small smile for a victory won, and Frankie began to press into the muscle with his long fingers, making little circles with his hands.  
“Oh, that feels good,” Hannibal made relaxed sound “You know, really, I’m fine. You don’t need to continue, but thanks, it does feel a bit better.” He rotated his shoulder and winced. Frankie stepped back on the moment when Murdock opened the door and walked in.  
"Bad timing, I guess..." As the door shut behind Frankie, Hannibal sighed. Such a sweet, gentle man, he thought. Murdock looked Hannibal in the eyes.  
"You like him, Bossman, don`t ya?" he began.  
"Just because he has a pigtail and muscles, doesn`t mean, that I`d like to date him, Captain!" snarled Hannibal. "What`s wrong with you guys anyway?"  
Murdock glared at Hannibal, who gazed back blandly. "Well I`m going to get some supplies with Face and B.A..." he stormed outside.  
Hannibal just sat down and tried to relax and forget his burning shoulder. This was kinda confusing, the way Murdock acted and also Face. B.A. was as stoic as usual.  
And Frankie... just a guy who happened to be on the wrong time on the wrong place, that`s all.

Face sat at the small table, waiting for Hannibal to return. "Hey Baracus, have you seen Bossman and Santana-guy?"  
" They went out." B.A`s brow furrowed.  
"That little..." Face didn`t even know, what made him loose his mind- Frankie going out with Hannibal or his feelings that he discovered...  
B.A. looked at him, eyes widened. "What`s wrong with you, Faceman? You dislike Santana so much?"  
"I... I don`t hate him, but just why did Hannibal go out with him, not with me?!"  
"Oh I see, that`s the problem," came Murdock`s voice from the kitchen "You got your eyes on el Colonello, don`t ya?" the Pilot was sitting on the table, eating ice-cream, eyes focused on Templeton. "So go and tell him about your feelings, before it`s too late."  
" Alright, I'll go find him and keep an eye on him." Face took his leather-jacket and opened the front door. B.A. watched him go and stared at Murdock. The Pilot shrug his shoulders and continued eating. "This will be a hard time for all of them..."  
Face knew, where he could find Hannibal- from his favorite French restaurant "Le vieux Four", that had the best scottish whiskey and fine french dishes. Hannibal was a bon-vivant and he liked good food and alcohol.  
When he entered this restaurant, first thing he saw, was Frankie giving a cigar to Hannibal. Both men were sitting close to a big window and enjoying some free time. Blood was roaring in Templeton`s ears as he stormed to them.  
"What you think you`re doing?" hissed he angrily to Frankie. The dark-skinned man with pigtail turned around and looked him in the eye. "I`m just having some good time with my new boss. So excuse me, could you please shut up?"  
Face took some calming breaths... What`s gotten into him anyway? Why was he mad, that Hannibal and Santana went out together? They all were just friends... right? When Face looked at Hannibal from the corner of his eye, it seemed that Colonel hadn`t noticed anything. He just sat there relaxed, smoked his cigar ... Then he looked up and noticed Templeton. "Oh, I didn`t see you, Faceman. Come on, join us!" He smiled and offered his Lieutenant a seat next to him.  
Face did, as he was asked, but he was still very angry. "Can I get you something, John?"  
Hannibal stretched his arms and thought a bit. "Yes, you can, Face. If you really wanna be useful, bring me some Daniels with ice and chicken wings."  
"Pardon, but I can buy the food, my Colonel," stood Frankie up. Templeton`s face got a bit darker because of anger and he snapped "I was asked to do it, so it`s my pleasure." Over a minute the two young men stared at eachother like two tom-cats, ready to fight.  
"It`s a date,right?" asked Face, acting provokingly. Somehow he didn`t like the ide of Santana and Hannibal being on a date, actually he wanted be on Santana`s place.  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not..."  
"Stop it, both of you!" Hannibal showed his authority "Why the hell are you acting like a buch of two-year-olds?"  
"Sorry, Bossman," Templeton stood and took off. Santana made curious face. Hannibal raised an eyebrow slowly...  
"What`s the matter with him?" asked Santana "I`ve never seen him like this before."  
"Leave me alone, you also." Hannibal sat back, he really needed some time for himself.  
"But..." Frankie tried to protest.  
"Just go." The young man with black pigtail turned around and left the table. Hannibal just sat there, totally confused. What was wrong with these two? Face acted like he was jealous of Frankie. It wasn`t a date... or was it? It was getting weirder and weirder... Well, Frankie was acting funny, when Hannibal was close, like trying to put hand on his shoulder or just to get physical contact. It had to be a coincidence. Last time Face had an argument with the newest member of the team was, when Santana gave John a cigar. They yelled at eachother about an hour or so, until Frankie decided to go on the beach. And this time, when Santana had offered Hannibal a ride with his Pontiac and Face had decided to hide the car-keys. It was kinda childish and annoying, but it seemed like they were fighting to get Hannibal`s attention. For Hannibal, his members were his friends and equal, he never favorited someone more than the others. And now there was this really weird shit going on between Templeton and Frankie.

Some hours and whiskeys later Hannibal thought, that it`s about time to leave "Le vieux Four" and go to his team. He was emotionally tired, but not drunk- he never had so much alcohol do be drunk. It was cold and refreshing outside, Hannibal had his sweet time, while walking back to their hiding-spot. His shoulder was almost healed, only sometimes itching, but it was fine. He had always loved the full moon, so just before going inside, he took a cigar from his pocket and lit it. Soon the smoke filled the air around him and he could forget the disagreements between Templeton and Frankie, just for a little time. He had no idea, how long he just stood there in the middle of this dark night and smoked his cigars, until the door slowly opened and he heard a quiet voice behind his back. "Sorry, that I was so rude against Santana, Hannibal..."  
Hannibal turned slowly, so very slowly around and saw Templeton standing there, eyes down. "Can you please forgive me my behavior?"  
Face seemed to be so miserable, that Hannibal moved without even thinking what he was doing and kissed his lips. "It`s ok, kid. I`m not mad at you, not anymore."  
The younger man grabbed Hannibal`s wrists and returned the kiss. It was stronger, a bit demanding, passionate. When Hannibal opened his lips to get some air, Face slipped his tongue in. With cold dread curling at his stomach, Templeton realized, that Hannibal wasn`t responding in any way. The man was absolutely frozen in place, his slightly-parted lips pressed against Templeton`s and just...stood there. Templeton`s heart sank to his feet, and panicked thoughts started skittering across his mind.  
* Oh god I was right, he doesn't like this. I've miscalculated, he really didn't want this. He sure as hell didn't want me to kiss him, why did I ever think that was a good idea? After a rave like that? How could I've been so stupid, oh god what do I do now? He will surely kill me right here and right now...*  
Face was in the middle of stepping away from Hannibal as fast as he could, a half an inch already between their mouths, when Colonel grabbed behind his neck and hissed:" Don`t go anywhere, Lieutenant !" The voice so husky it was almost unrecognizable, and it was doing funny things to Templeton`s body. It felt like liquid fire coursing through his veins. Templeton grabbed Hannibal`s shirt and pushed. He walked him backwards, until Hannibal felt his back connect with the closest wall, and he was tightly pinned between Lieutenant and the house. Templeton`s eyes were predatory, and so possessive it made Hannibal`s knees weak.


	2. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Smith doesn`t really want a relationship, but when Frankie joins the A-team and Face gets jealous, he gets two.

Next morning Face woke up on mid-day and made his way to the corridor. He remembered, that he`d kissed Hannibal, but not, if or what had happened after it. He woke up alone, so he guessed, that nothing more serious was going on. He took some hesitant steps to Hannibal`s bedroom... Before he could palm the lock ,the door went fully open and Colonel was standing there, waiting for him. He was almost naked, only wearing white boxers, his body was gloving in the sunlight.  
"Hi, Hannibal," Templeton breathed softly as his eyes roamed hungrily over Hannibal`s muscular body.  
" Templeton," Hannibal responded, smiling at the look in Templeton`s eyes. "Finally you woke up."  
"You look incredible," Templeton as he slowly walked through the doorway. Then he was in Hannibal`s arms and they shared a gentle kiss.  
Breaking the kiss, Hannibal looked at his young Lieutenant.  
Templeton moved his lips from Hannibal`s and kissed his way to his nipple. He sucked it eagerly, his teeth gripping and pulling at the taut nub. Hannibal made quiet sound and rubbed his hands across Templeton`s shoulders.  
"Stop it, please," he somehow got out.  
Templeton moved his mouth to Hannibal`s other nipple and bit it. The older man shuddered in his arms, his body becoming moist and warm. Face raised his head from Hannibal`s chest and smiled wickedly. Then pressing hard against each other, the two flexed their hips, their cocks rubbing slowly along the other.  
"You`re a bad boy, Temp," Hannibal murmured, kissing Lieutenant`s neck and shoulder as the friction of both their cocks built up slowly. They did this for awhile, both stopping only when they had risen as far as they wished to go that particular way. The desire to prolong their lovemaking was an unspoken objective of both. Reaching down, Hannibal took hold on Templeton`s cock. The heat of it warmed his fingers. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around it, rubbing gently.  
"Umm , John. It feels good." Face murmured. "I can`t keep it up for long..."  
Hannibal chuckled and kissed Templeton`s neck. The younger man laughed softly. He reached up and took Hannibal`s cock in his hand. Hannibal shifted his body so that they were facing each other as they lay in his bed. Soon both men had established a steady rhythm, their hands moving with practiced ease over the other. Templeton`s eyes were closed, his lashes thick on his cheek, his mouth slightly open, his face flushed, his breath quickening.  
"John, John," he murmured in a rhythmic chant.  
They pressed their mouths hard against the other, their tongues slipping and sliding wetly. Templeton cried out suddenly.  
"John?" he gasped.  
"What`s wrong, my love?"  
"I`d like to take you in my mouth..."  
"I would be pleased, if you let me return the same pleasure."  
Templeton looked up at him, his eyes full. "You sure?"Hannibal nodded, smiling broadly.  
"All right." Templeton laid back between the sheets." I think it best if you were on top."  
Hannibal quickly complied and laid on top of Templeton so, that the younger man could get better access. It was all Templeton could do to keep from taking Hannibal in mouth right then. But he wanted to be sure Hannibal was comfortable with what they were about to do. It wasn't that Templeton hadn't thought of doing this with him, but he had not wanted to suggest anything that would have made him uncomfortable. Both felt their warm breath moving slow and easy over the other's cock. Templeton slowly reached up with the tip of his long tongue and licked a drop of precum that was dangling from the slit of the head of Hannibal`s cock. Hannibal moaned low in his throat. Then Templeton felt him lick slowly at his cock. Soon, before each could draw breath, they were bathing each other's cocks with their hot, wet tongues. Hannibal ran his mouth all the way up to Templeton`s balls. Templeton, meanwhile, was sucking heatedly on Hannibal`s cock, sensuously pumping his soft lips up and down the thickening shaft. God, but Colonel was really huge! Hannibal shuddered and moaned around Templeton`s cock. He slowly took more of youngster`s throbbing shaft into his mouth. He eased one finger into the hot body, establishing at first a gentle, relaxed rhythm. But, soon, he was pushing his finger in deeper and, when he reached the spot he had been searching for, he stroked it. Templeton cried out loudly, his strong, young body shuddering violently. Hannibal wrapped his arms tight around Templeton`s waist as he felt the first spasms of youngster`s seed pooling down his throat. Templeton, meanwhile was sucking passionately on Hannibal`s cock. Then, the tingling sensation boiling in his scrotum, and rushing through his shaft like white lightning Hannibal came into the younger man`s mouth. The two men held tightly to each as they came.  
Then, finally Hannibal pulled his mouth away and rolled off Templeton. Opening his arms, Face pulled Hannibal tightly against him. The two kissed languidly, slowly, leisurely, aware of nothing but the other.

"Did you actually do it?"  
"Kind of..."  
"What do you mean- kind of? You didn`t sleep with him? Something else you did?"  
"Yes, exactly," Templeton breathed.  
"I should keep my distance from both of you.."  
"No!" Face snapped out before he reached out to grip his friend's shoulder. "I think, you should join us."  
Frankie looked a bit stunned and then smiled and moved a little closer to Faceman.

Hannibal was stretched out on the old couch, bare feet propped up and checked fresh magazines. He looked up as Frankie and Templeton entered his room.   
*It almost seems, like they`re having a plan..*  
"Welcome, you both," he smiled up to two handsome young men. Santana shrugged, smiled hesitantly, then moved to sit down in the armchair.   
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Colonel glanced at Templeton and grinned a bit.   
Face grinned back at Hannibal, but quickly turned serious. "Hannibal?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Frankie wants to ask you something..."  
"Go on, Santana," Hannibal raised an eyebrow.   
Frankie stood up. "I`d like to..... I would be pleased if you and Templeton would allow me to join your intimacy sometimes... if that`s okay?"  
Hannibal tried to look offended, then broke into a wide grin. "it would please me more than you can imagine."  
He began to stroke Templeton`s hair, smiling to both young men. His large left hand began to stroke gently at Santana`s shoulder, Frankie wrapped his hand around Colonel`s waist. Frankie`s upper body was coiled upon his arms, like a beast about to spring. But Hannibal didn`t move. Suddenly the pig-tailed man was kneeling infront of Hannibal and before the Colonel could react, his jeans were down. Frankie`s mouth took him in, letting him thrust along the channel of his tongue, as he simultaneously clamped his big hand around Templeton`s cock. All three men moaned and groaned at the rightness of it. Santana`s fingernails dug into his lower back, probably drawing blood. It was too much for him...  
Santana positioned himself behind Hannibal, who was sandwiched between two young men. "Now let's put on a show that will have Hannibal Smith begging to fuck one or both of us when we're done." he added with a wicked smile. Face bestowed an impish smile in Hannibal`s direction, while answering "Sounds like a plan."  
With no more warning than that, Hannibal`s back hit the sheets and both men started to attack his body. Templeton quickly knelt on one side and concentrated on the upper half of his body, kissing and nipping at lips, neck, ears and nipples. Frankie Santana knelt on the other side and moved below the waist, kissing and caressing him everywhere but the place he wanted most. This was more heaven than hell... The double assault was driving him crazy, him own moaning and begging became almost continual, but even he wasn't sure if he was begging them to stop or to continue their assault.   
"Please..." Hannibal moaned and both youngsters stopped, looking at him.   
"Please what?" teased Templeton and laughed as Hannibal rolled his eyes. Santana slide his hand up and down Hannibal`s cock and said, "Finding us more than you can handle, el Colonello?"  
"If you want to get serious, let`s do it now!"   
Templeton lay on his back infront of Hannibal, placed one hand behind each knee to hold himself open as Hannibal relocated the lube. He made a small sound, as Hannibal slide slowly in, while Frankie`s slick fingers found Hannibal`s opening. He pulled back from Templeton`s hot body, allowing Santana to push deeper in. Soon they found a good rhythm for all of them, Hannibal locked his elbows and leaned over Templeton. This allowed Santana to move a little closer, as he grabbed on to Hannibal`s waist. the air around became filled with moans and cries that no one could identify as coming from one specific person. Templeton came first, dragging a scream of "John!" from his swollen lips. Then it was Hannibal`s turn some seconds later, Frankie following rapidly. 

"What`s going on there?" asked Murdock, looking on the direction of Hannibal`s room. B.A. made a grin, the loud noises made him feel uncomfortable.   
"I really hope, they`re not going to kill Bossman..."  
"Shut up, fool! Hannibal can deal them both." B.A. stood and turned the music on. 

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live


End file.
